Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slat provided to a main wing of an aircraft, an aircraft wing with the slat, and the like. In addition, the present invention relates to a flight control surface constituting a main wing or a tail unit of an aircraft, an aircraft wing with the same, and the like.
Description of the Related Art
As well known, in order to obtain high lift during takeoff and landing of an aircraft, a slat and a flap are added to a main wing (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. 2009-006987 ([0002] in Specification)).
Here, since the slat is provided on a front side of the main wing, there is a possibility of damages on the slat particularly at the time of a low-altitude flight when birds, ices or the like collide with the slat. Needless to say, the slat is designed and manufactured so as to have a strength necessary for preventing such damages. However, if the strength of the slat is increased, the weight is increased accordingly. In practice, therefore, it is impractical to unduly increase the strength.
In addition, there is a possibility of damages on a flap, an aileron, a spoiler that constitute a main wing, as well as a rudder and an elevator that constitute a tail unit, when birds, ices or the like collide with them or by lightning. Also in these flight control surfaces, the strength and weight thereof are in a trade-off relationship.
The present invention was made in view of these technical problems, and has an object to provide a flight control surface such as a slat capable of keeping and achieving minimum basic functions even when it is damaged by collisions of birds or ices or by lightning, and to provide an aircraft wing and also an aircraft using the flight control surface.